Wings and Cards
by DigitalWing
Summary: Sakura is a transfer student at Azumano high school She thought everything will go by smoothly but when she meets a pair of Ruby eyes, it changes her life. [DNangelxCCS crossover]
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Azumano

**Wings and cards **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Sakura is a transfer student at Azumano high school She thought everything will go by smoothly but when she meets a pair of Ruby eyes, it changes her life.

**A/N: Hi! I was really bored and was browsing for nice fanfics at Cardcaptor Sakura and my mind was thinking if the DN angel cast and the Cardcaptor Sakura cast meet... And then there! Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Moving to Azumano**

The sun shinned as it sparkled at the window of an honey brown haired girl. The auburn head girl opened her emerald eyes... She rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Oh yeah... She was at Azumano. Yesterday night, they moved here.

She looked at her clock and saw it clearly saying " 7:00 am". 'It's so early...' She thought as she drifted back to sleep. Her eyes shot open as she looked at it again.

"HOOOEEEEEEEE!"

Kero rolled his eyes and said, "There she goes again..."

Downstairs, Touya sighed as Fujitaka chuckled at Sakura's reaction.

"Why does Sakura have to happen every single day?" Touya said,

Back upstairs, Sakura wore her clothes and smiled,

"Do I look good?" Sakura said smiling at Kero.

He lazily waved his paw and said, "Yeah, Yeah... Just buy me those great chocolates at the new shop in Azumano."

Sakura playfully glared at Kero as she put her hand on her hips... "Kero!" She smiled and said, "Fine... Ja ne!"

Kero nodded as Sakura ran out of her bedroom.

Kero took a pen and paper saying "To: Suppi"... "Now... Where was I?"

Footsteps came running down the stairs as Sakura smiled and greeted them, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan..." Fujitaka said smiling,

"You're so noisy, Kaijuu... Even if we're not in Tomoeda." Touya said,

"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura said stomping at his feet as a vein popped out of her head,

"Itai--" Touya said as he dropped his chopsticks.

Sakura just gave a "hmph" and sat down to eat.

"Sakura-chan, you look good on your new Azumano high uniform..." Fujitaka said as Sakura blushed,

"Hehe... You think?" Sakura said,

"Yeah, you look good as a pig dancing at the mud wearing that costume..." Touya said smirking as Sakura was about to stomp him.

Touya stood up and said, "I'll go now... Itekimasu."

"Have fun in college with Yukito!" Fujitaka said as Touya just grunted,

"Ah-- Matte! Nii-chan!" Sakura said running then said, "Itekimasu!"

"Ahh... Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-san will come later at our house in the evening!" Fujitaka said,

Sakura smiled and nodded. She then ran off...

"Kyotsukete..." Fujitaka said waving at them,

Outside, Sakura wore her rollerblades and started to move while looking for Touya. "Oh great... I lost him! Plus I don't know where Azumano high is." Sakura said with a gloomy face,

"Who's him?" A voice said behind her,

Sakura jumped and lost her balance... The boy helped her balance again and smiled at her. He had red spiky hair and ruby eyes... Sakura stared at him as she felt something for some reason.

"Uh... Miss?" He said,

"Ah! Gomen..." Sakura said as she bowed, "How silly of me! My name's Sakura Kinomoto! I'm new here..."

The boy smiled and said, "Daijoubu... My name's Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa..."

"Niwa-kun, eh?" Sakura said smiling, "Err... Do you know where Azumano high school is? I uh... I'm lost..." Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Eh-- Daijoubu! Daijoubu! I'm going there go! Let's go there together?" Daisuke said,

Sakura's eyes glittered with happiness as she cheerful smiled, "Arigatou!"

**School grounds **

"Oh, I have to see the teacher.. See you again, Niwa-kun!" Sakura said giving her sweet smile,

Daisuke blushed as he scratched is head, "Yeah..."

Sakura ran out to the school building,

"Wow... Pretty fast. She must be an athletic person..." Daisuke said,

_'Oho... She seems cute. She's like the mixture of Riku and Risa...' _A voice said in his head,

"D-Dark!" Daisuke said,

Sakura walked towards the faculty door as someone opened it. A guy came out with icy blue eyes and blue hair. He wore glasses but his piercing glared came through it... Unfortunately, they bumped...

_'Oh great! The traditional bump at someone thing...'_ Sakura said as she stood up. She looked up and saw the blue eyes glaring at her...

"Watch where you're going..." He said and walked out,

Sakura shivered at his cold reaction... He felt a strange mysterious aura reminding her a lot of Eriol. As in A LOT.

She knocked on the door and saw a teacher smile at her.

"New student?" The teacher said... Sakura nodded as he smiled again,

"Follow me..." He said walking out of the faculty.

**Classroom **

Daisuke was about to open the door but stopped as he saw the blue haired boy. "Hiwatari-kun!" He said,

Satoshi nodded once and walked in the door. Daisuke blinked twice then shrugged... He went in and saw Takeshi, Risa and Riku walk towards him,

"Ohayo Niwa-kun!" Riku said,

"Ohayo!" Daisuke said,

"Ohayo Niwa---" Risa said but Takeshi butted in...

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" Takeshi said, "There's a new student! She's a girl!"

Risa was about to strangle Takeshi but stopped by Riku...

Daisuke sweatdropped and said, "I know... I met up with her. She was lost..."

"What does she look like?" Takeshi said with an overly excited attitude.

"She has auburn hair and---" Daisuke said but was interrupted by the door slamming open as they saw the teacher come in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu..." He said,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei!" The class said.

Everyone sat down as the teacher gave them the signal. He then said, 'We have a new student and I assume you know because I heard he commotion when I was at the door..." He eyed Takeshi who laughed nervously.

"Come in ms. Kinomoto..." The teacher said as Sakura nodded. Sakura entered as a pack of murmurs arrived at the classroom. Sakura nervously looked at them and saw Daisuke smiling. Sakura smiled nervously... Daisuke gave a wave as Sakura nodded... Her eyes traveled to the others and spotted the same blue eyes he bumped into. She shivered invisibly...

"Introduce yourself." The teacher said,

"Er... Hai!" she said, "Ano.. My name's Sakura Kinomoto. I love sports and people call me athletic. I was the old cheerleader at school. My best friend, Tomoyo will go here too... Oh, and I really like teddy bears...!" She grinned and bowed as all of her nervousness went away...

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Takeshi said.

Everyone started to whistle and cheer as Sakura blushed,

"Actually... I uh... I guess you can say that.. Bu-But it's like long distance..." She said as her voice trailed of with her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Then you're free?"

"Err..."

"Saehara..." The teacher said glaring at him. The teacher smiled at Sakura and said, "Sit in front of Hiwatari..."

Sakura looked in confusion look which chair was she going to use... There were two... Daisuke pointed at the seat at the back of him. Sakura grinned and sat there which was beside Riku's. She looked back seeing who this Hiwatari was. She looked back and saw the same boy who she bumped into. Satoshi glared viciously at her. She felt a shiver down her spine...

_'Scary...'_ Sakura said,

Homeroom was finished as some crowded over her.

"Hi, my name's Risa Harada! This is my sister, Riku Harada..." Risa said flipping he hair. Sakura smiled and clasped Riku's hand, "Nice to meet you... You twins?"

"Yeah. Yous aid you like sports?" Riku said,

Sakura nodded and said, "Yup! Running, swimming, gymnastics... I really love PE! But... I hate Math... It's so complicated." Sakura said,

Riku grinned of approval. Sakura seems to be a nice girl.. "So that's why you're a cheerleader?"

"Ah? Err... Yeah." Sakura said blushing,

"Hey! She's also innocent like Daisuke!" Takeshi said,

"Hey! You forgetting about me?" Risa said,

"Sorry... Nice too meet you, Harada-chan! Err... Harada-san!" Sakura said,

Satoshi rolled his eyes and walked read his black leather book.

"Err... That's Hiwatari something right?" Sakura said, "He seems... Quiet." She sweatdropped,

"He's always like that." Daisuke said,

"Oh."

**Dismissal **

Riku and Sakura seems pretty close now... Anyway, Riku, Daisuke and Sakura walked out of the building talking about stuff as Riku and Sakura laughed at Daisuke who almost trip. They both help him up as Daisuke scratched his head from embarrassment... Daisuke looked at his watch then his eyes widened.

"Oh no... I have to go. Mom's going to kill me..." Daisuke said,

"Bye," Riku and Sakura said,

Sakura looked at her watch too...

"I have to go too... I'm going to see Tomoyo... Matashita, Harada-san!"

"Matashita..."

Sakura then took off using her rollerblades...

Riku blinked and realized she's alone...

"Eh--- Mou!"

Daisuke opened the door of his house as he looked if anyone's home...

_'Well it's almost time to steal another artifact again ne, Daisuke?' _Dark said smirking,

"Yeah, I know..." Daisuke said as he took off his shoes.

_'Well let's get ready or commander and Saehara will get annoyed...' _Dark said,

"Right!"

* * *

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The thief and the mistress

**Wings and cards **

**By: Digitalwing **

**Summary: **Sakura is a transfer student at Azumano high school She thought everything will go by smoothly but when she meets a pair of Ruby eyes, it changes her life.

**A/N: **Yay! People like it! Anyway, enjoy.. Oh and there's one OC here... If you don't like OCs I'm so sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The thief and the mistress**

Sakura walked to the living room seeing Tomoyo and some girl sleeping at the couch. Sakura looked confused as she saw Touya walk in holding some soup and two green teas. Touya rolled his eyes and said, "Great... More guests. I'll get more..." He then walked out.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said smiling,

"Aha! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend. There were few moments of silence... They withdrew from the hug as Sakura looked at the girl. "Who's that?"

"I saw her at your front door... I don't know." Tomoyo said looking at the girl with sympathy. Tomoyo's face turned happy and said, "Sakura-chan! Kero-chan said that he felt a weird energy emitting at the museum so we have to check it out! Plus I have lots of new battle costumes for you to wear!" Tomoyo's eyes turned into starry eyes...

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hoe..." Sakura said,

"I call this... Sakura, Kero and the Azumano adventure!" Tomoyo said, "Come on! I already told your nii-chan we'll go to the museum... Let's get you fixed upstairs!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist as Sakura said, "Hoe!"

Upstairs

Sakura's reflection shinned brightly as she wore strange robotic winged ears (black and white) that was a hair band. At the end of the winged ears were cords that had stars on it. She had a black collar that had a white crystal on it. Her top was tight black clothing that had a star at the top and its sleeves were up to her knuckles and were white. Her knuckles had black covering with silvery stars designed on it. A long black and white cape was at her back that was like a flag with a vertical line separating it. She wore a white mini skirt with black edgings and black stocks with white boots that had silver stars for buttons and finally a pink visor that connected the robotic ears together.

"You look so futuristic Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said looking at her with starry eyes.

Kero on the other hand had the same robotic ears, visor and a cape. Sakura took her Sakura book and wand as Kero talked about the plan.

"This is what we're gonna do..." Kero said as his voice trailed into whispers..

**At Daisuke's roof **

"Kyyuu!" Uizu said,

_'Look at those sirens... Commander sure wants to get us ne, Daisuke?'_ Dark said smirking,

Daisuke ignored him and said, "5 more minutes 'till our flight... You want to change now?"

_'Sure...' _Dark said as he took in charge of Daisuke's body... "Finally..."

"Kyuu! Kyuu!" Uizu said as Dark looked at Uizu who was pointing at a black and white figure, a flying yellow thing and a girl taping their move. Dark smirked...

_'Dark...'_ Daisuke said,_ 'Don't! We have a job to do...'_

"So? I'll just snatch that thing and go back... THIS however, is once in a life time..." Dark said,

_'Job first then flirt.'_

"You're encouraging me to flirt? Thanks!" Dark said, "Let's go... Uizu!"

_'Stupid Dark.'_

Dark smirked.

Uizu turned into wings and carried Dark to the sky... His wings soared through the wind. Meanwhile, Sakura gripped her wand as she looked both ways at the entrance of the park near the museum.

"What if it's a ghost? I don't think I can s-stop it with my c-cards..." Sakura said,

"Sakura! Are you doubting the cards? And NO. For the 6th time, there's no ghosts.. If you want proof then why are there lots of people at the gate of the museum not to mentions lots of police..." Kero said, "We can't afford to get caught..."

Sakura hesitated then sighed... "Fine.."

"Great! Off we go!" Kero said turning into a beast with wings. "I sense something..." Sakura took the fly card as wing sprouted at her back then she nodded... Tomoyo sat comfortably at Kero as they both started to fly on thin air..

"Remember the plan." Kero said as Tomoyo sand Sakura nodded.

They both started into action as they went high up the sky. Kero and Sakura parted ways as Sakura glided towards the museum unseen. She quickly hid behind some tall trees as she saw blacks soaring through the wind and all spotlights were at the figure. Sakura narrowed her eyes as the visor turned into zoom in seeing a man smirking... She then looked at the wings.. They were real. It was no hoax plus she sensed two auras at his body... Weird.

_'Not to mention overconfident to not get caught...'_ Sakura thought as she heard the crowd roar... _'Popular? Wonder why...'_

Kero looked at the man and said to Tomoyo, "He's a cocky bastard..."

Tomoyo giggled and said, "It's because he's the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy! I only heard of him at the radio saying he'll steal an artifact here..."  
s

"What a show off..." Kero said rolling his eyes as he soared towards the museums back entrance.

Sakura on the other hand, had gone in after that strange display of that person at the sky. She shrugged it off and used the dash card to move faster to her position. She clutched her staff as she took the illusion card when she saw the police...

She activated it as the same figure came out that had black wings... He ran past them as they followed illusion. Sakura gave an apologetic smile and ran to a near end beside the yet to be stolen artifact... She then saw the same man going in smirking as he took a black feather and chanted. The glass disappeared as Sakura turned dumbfounded seeing an actual thief that has powers barge in by coincidence.

He then took the golden bracelet with the cherry blossom tinted on it. Sakura couldn't move... She was just staring...

"So... When are you planning to stay there?" Dark said,

Sakura froze... She thought she hid her aura well...

"Hmph. You know me too well, Dark." Another guy said,

Sakura sighed. It wasn't her... But... That voice... It was...

"Commander Hiwatari!" Dark said smirking,

'Hiwatari-san! That boy who keeps on glaring at me nonstop!' Sakura thought,

"I love to stay and chat but I have to go..." darks aid,

"Oh no you---" Satoshi said as he felt a sharp pain... "Ungh... Not--Not now..."

"Oi! Hiwatari!" Dark said,

"STAY BACK!" He shouted,

_'He's turning into Krad.. This is not good..'_ Dark thought,

_"Ahahaha... Satoshi-sama... You know I always win..."_ A voice said,

"K-Krad..." Satoshi said,

Sakura just watched not leaving the two people out of sight... She backed away a bit but hit a pole causing the bust to fall...

CRASH!

The artifact fell from Dark's hands from surprise... Sakura took it and put it in her pocket.

The two stared at her...

_Oh no..._

_'S-Sakura-san?' _Daisuke said,

"Ki-Kinomoto?" Satoshi said,

"HO-HOE!" Sakura said...

The two started to move towards her... Sakura took her staff and clutched it and showed it like some kind of crucifix to stop the zombies away.

The two raised their eyebrows...

"Oujo-chan..." Dark said smirking,

"Y-You really think that toy will stop us?" Satoshi said,

"I-I..." Sakura stuttered as she started to run away...

"O-OI!" Dark said,

_'Don't let her get away... She has the artifact...' _Daisuke said,

Dark nodded as he sprang to her... Satoshi on the other hand, turned to Krad and followed them.

_'This can't be happening to me!' _Sakura thought as she wielded a card saying "Wood"... Wood started to grow vines and tried to hit Dark who dodged every single one. Sakura took another card, which was "Arrow" and shot arrows at him... He tried to dodge but it started to come back..

_'What are those things?'_ Daisuke said,

"Dunno..." Darks aid narrowing his eyes while targeting one of the arrows.

"What kind of person is she...?" Krad said hitting one of the vines.

Sakura took the Jump card and jumped to the roof... Dark cursed at his breath and used his feather to transport to the roof.

**Up at the roof... **

Sakura panted as she looked at the sky...

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I have the artifact..." Sakura said,

"And I want it back." A voice said at her back,

Sakura turned around and saw a smirking Dark...

"H-Hoee!" Sakura screamed but he put his hand at her mouth to shut up.

"Quiet,"

"MM--! Where's Tomoyo and Kero!" Sakura said,

"They're down with the police. That stuffed bear of yours is at your friend's bag." dark said smirking, "Let me introduce myself... Name's Dark Mousy... And you?"

"A-Atashi? Otou-san said not to talk to strangers who roam around at the museum mostly!" Sakura said,

"Well you're talking now..." Dark mused while smirking,

"Eh--- You're right!" Sakura said, "Kinomoto Sakura!"

_'Kinomoto Sakura, eh? This will be very interesting...' _Dark thought smirking, "Pleased to meet you, Sakura-chan..."

Dark bows as Sakura bowed too... "Mousy..." A voice said behind Dark,

"Behind you!" Sakura said as Dark looked back seeing a blonde angel who was about to slice his head...

* * *

**End of chapter 2...**

Please help me on some pairings!


End file.
